


What I Should Have Told You

by itachiloverful



Series: DruddiGarde [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful/pseuds/itachiloverful
Summary: Before they were together, how did it work?





	

He honestly couldn't remember when he stopped thinking of Zygarde as just a friend. All he knew was that it hurt..a lot. He knew that the other Pokemon trusted him a lot, especially after he had saved him from such an awful situation. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't feel this way towards the friend he cherished so much. So he didn't say anything. He let it fester, because that was better than ruining the friendship he loved so much...so he would let it die with him.


End file.
